The Light Of Hope Shines On
by Chaos The Aarcanist
Summary: This epic tale of a brave Argonian and his quest to explore skyrim rolling landscapes, but also to find the missing memory of how he ended up in the cold, harsh province.


All i remember is the sound of wooden wheels on a stone road, then nothing, a loud empty silence, ended by the clash of steel, I don't remember anything after that, for everything soon turned to black. Suddenly a warm woman's voice says to me "The light of hope shines even on you, don't give up". I awake, as light snow settled on my chest, smelling smoke and blood, I slowly rose to my feet. My clothing was now cut up and torn.

I turn around to see this carriage, which I must have arrived in. It was all smashed and splintered but I go to check if there was anyone else on board the cart and see what I could salvage. As I approached the cart, I instantly stopped in my tracks, a khajiit lay there; his body was all cut up; I had to look away. It was a sight I could not bear to see. I plucked up my courage enough to search around the Khajiit. I found a few books and a sturdy locked chest. I knew what I had to do next but wished i didn't have to. I had to search the Khajiit. I searched through his pockets, holding my breath.

I found a single lock pick tucked away. He wore hide bracers and boots. I had to remove them in order to save myself. I grabbed his sword and scabbard and hooked it onto the remains of my belt. I had the lock pick in hand and went to check the chest. I'd only done this a few time before, back when I was in Black Marsh. I moved the pick around and then tried turning the lock, but I heard a metallic snap as the lock pick broke in two. I dropped the lock pick and left the chest to follow the road; hopefully to find someone who could help me.

Dusk was fast approaching and the fog was sinking, I had to choose a path, left or right. The left path took me towards the mountains so I decided to head towards the mountain. A short walk ahead and I saw a robed woman walking ahead of me so i ran up to her to talk. As i approached, she softly spoke "Stendarr be with you" I smiled politely and quickly walked ahead, not wanting to talk any longer, _who was Stendarr?_ I continued to walk, pondering it in my head.

A low wall appeared around the road and I watched as a rabbit and fox run around between the trees. I looked through the trees and saw a glimpse of a hut. _Shelter at last. I _ran through the trees towards the hut. As i came closer i saw a sign "Braidwood inn" night was falling quickly, so i made the choice to eat and rest up for tomorrow, i opened the door to inside; many tables and benches were scatter all over the Inn. A warm stocked fire pit sat in the middle of the Inn. I approached the counter, it had been scattered with meads, ales and cheeses; behind on the wall sat spices and game.

I went to talk to the lady behind the bar then quickly went to sit down and the bench closest to the fire. _I lost my gold when...whatever happened, and i need gold to rent a bed._ I sat and tried to think of ways to obtain a small amount of gold. _I could search the rooms, but that could cause problems if I get caught. _I then remembered I had books so selling them would be the best idea as getting in trouble with the guards could lead to big problems.

I approached women confidently and asked her if she would trade with me; however she only wanted food and drink. Thankfully when I woke up at the cart, I managed to grab a few apples before leaving the poor Khajiit. _That's my food gone. _ I decided to sell 12 apples for 12 gold coins. "It was good doing business with you" she smiled. I then asked about a room for the night. She happily responded "sure thing' It's your for a day" she said as I handed her the money. I went to the first room on the right. It was a nice room; decorated with pelt and candles. I placed my sword beside the bed, took off my boots and climbed into bed. My tail wrapped around my legs as I slowly drifted to sleep. As I slept, I saw shadows; the khajiit fight furiously as fire and wood was around me. I woke up suddenly, gasping for breath. I calmed myself down and grabbed the sword and hooked it onto my belt. I put on the boots and slowly walked out of the Inn. As I stood outside, the fog was thick all around me. _I wonder where I should go now?_


End file.
